El día de Alessa
by Deli890
Summary: Alessa Gillespie tuvo un día lleno de misterio, aventuras y romance antes de ingresar al hospital.


Experiencia Fazbear/Sobreviviendo a las cincos noches.

Mi experiencia como una guardia de seguridad y bajo los pies de Mike Schmdt fue... ¿Como decirlo? ¿Y en buena forma? ¿A mis amigos?... NO VOY MÁS A SER UN GUARDIA NOCTURNO CON UNOS ANIMATRONICS ASESINOS.

NOCHE 1

Bien noche uno, seguro que va a ser fácil, casi me da un infarto cuando enfoqué la cámara de seguridad. Esa cámara mostraba a los tres personajes; el conejo, el oso y la pata... O lo que sea.

Chica: Co-cantante de la pizzería Fazbear.

-¡Si serás! soy una gallina... Una maldita gallina ¡No ves mi puto pico! eres la jugadora 1.456 que dice que soy una pata o un pollo-

Bien cuando sonó el teléfono yo buscaba por todos lados por donde atender, pero tras 12 segundos perdidos, atendió solo. Me reí cuando dijo ¿¡Hola!? ¿¡Hola!? Parecía a mi hermana cuando se traba al hablar. Son las 12: OO AM y tengo la energía a 97% bien. ¿Quién carajo son? según mis amigos los personajes son Bonnie que es el conejo, Chica que es la... La... ¿Pata o gallina? como quieren que sea pero si quieres le decimos pollo y el oso que sería Freddy ¡Linda chistera! enfoqué la cámara al show stage, están ahí, no se mueve... Mejor. Energía a 87% y ahora son las 1:00 AM. Se supone que debo sobrevivir hasta las seis de la mañana. De nuevo al Show Stage... No... No... No ¿Donde mierda está el conejo? busco por todos lados y me pongo desesperada, se escucha un sonido parecía que decía ñom, ñom, ñom creo que es él.

Bonnie: Guitarrista de la pizzería Fazbear.

-La estúpida segurata no sabe que está lidiando con ¡el gran Bonnie!... Mientras me mantengo cerca de ella, será mejor, además no he jodido a un guardia de seguridad por la noche desde el 87 y quizás vuelva a sentirme más "feliz" por así decirlo.

Tengo toda la puta noche Bonnie, sal a mi vista ¡AHORA!, así que lo encuentro finalmente en el Closet y lo mantengo vista por segundos. Veo a los otros dos y finalmente un ratito en la Pirate Cove, mi energía es de 64% y recién pasó a ser a las 3 de la mañana. Es mi imaginación o las cortinas del Pirate Cove se abrieron un poquito, no importa, cambio de cámara. Encuentro a Bonnie en el dinning area y en el show stage encuentro solo a Freddy (que me está mirando con un rostro violador)

Freddy Fazbear: Oso principal de la pizzería.

-Solo estaba mirando al idiota de Bonnie y al culo gordo de Chica, no estaba mirando a la guardia. Quiero llegar a ella pronto...Pero está muy lejos.

¡Dios! tengo a Chica en el pasillo cerca de mí y a Bonnie en el Backstage ¿Que se supone que le hacen al personaje si lo agarran? ¡Diosssssssssssss! son las cuatro de la mañana y tengo 30% de la batería ¡Joooooooder! creo que voy a perder. La pu... Cierro la puerta por qué se me apareció Bonnie en la puerta izquierda y le doy palmaditas de luz.

-Vete- Digo-Vete maldito conejo.

Bonnie: Guitarrista de la pizzería Fazbear.

-Solo quería darle un abrazo... Y meterla en un traje de Freddy.

El conejo se fue, la batería es de 15% y hace ratito son las cinco de la mañana, voy a perder (empiezo a llorar) Chica se encuentra en los baños... ¿Que hace ahí? cambio de cámara... Energía 10% me arrancó una mecha de mi cabello y veo a Bonnie en el closet. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! seis de la mañana.

Chica: Co-cantante de la pizzería Fazbear.

-20 años sin privacidad en ese escenario y ¡No! viene una guardia de seguridad nocturna y te ve como te deshaces de "tornillos antiguos" :(

¿Que quieren de mí? vamos las seis de la mañana ahhhh. Veo el nivel de energía 0% y se apaga todo. Me quedo quita y digo ¿Ya está? pero luego se escucha una melodía y la cara de un animatronic parpadeando y dije entre dientes.

-No, no.

Antes de que esa melodía terminará. Finalmente se escuchó una campana que marcaba las seis de la mañana y los gritos de unos niños por lo que me puse feliz y les dije.

-¡Espera! lo hice- Confundida dije- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii hahahahaha.

Bonnie: Guitarrista de la pizzería Fazbear.

-Bueno quizás ha sobrevivido a la primera noche... Pero ese endoesqueleto mal fabricado debe ir a un traje antes de que se vaya definitivamente. ¡Es lo que nuestra raza pide!

Chica: Co-cantante de la pizzería Fazbear.

-Es una buena vigilando, la convertiría en mi amiga, me pregunto como se veía en un traje de Freddy pero de mi color favorito... Amarillo.

Joly-3566: Guardia de seguridad de la pizzería Fazbear.

-Como me puso jugar a este jugo de nuevo debo prepararme y estudiar los movimientos de los animatronics. Esto definitivamente no es de Dios y no me gusta la forma que me miró Bonnie en frente mío.


End file.
